Untamed
by JazLawliet
Summary: Meet Kai, a young girl who became a samurai to forget her past. She is saved by Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon. As they work together to unite Japan under one flag, there will be heartbreak, death and danger. Will she break under the devastating burden on her shoulders, or will Date be enough to keep her from becoming exactly like the men she hates? I guess we will have to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai**

I ran through the dark forest, not caring that obstacles in my path tore at my skin and clothes. My black duster flapped behind me, the hood falling back and revealing my unruly black hair.

A shuriken sliced through the air and buried itself in my left thigh, tearing effortlessly through my black leggings. Pain shot through me and I stumbled, quickly regaining my balance once again. I gritted my teeth and pushed the pain down, knowing I could not afford to acknowledge it at a time such as this.

I removed the shuriken and threw it back at my pursuers. A cry of pain told me that I had hit my mark. I didn't even stop to worry about the steady flow of blood pouring from my wound, weakening me with every step I took.

I broke out of the forest, only to be faced with a wall of stone. I calmly surveyed my surroundings, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a way out.

No escape. It was life or death, and there was no way I was going down without a fight. I turned to face the forest and raised my arms, wrapping my hands around the familiar hilts of my twin katanas.

They sang as I drew them, the slither and screech of metal on metal comforting me. I lowered my gaze to the symbols etched on the katana in my left hand. "Death Before Dishonor" it read. I felt my heart lift as I recited the familiar mantra under my breath. I shifted my eyes to the other katana, which declared "Fight Until There Is Nothing Left To Fight For".

The howls and catcalls of my assassins alerted me to their presence. The leader launched himself out of the tree he was perched in, executing a flawless triple flip before landing a few yards away from me. "So, Princess" he sneered, his narrow black eyes narrowing even further in delight. "How does it feel to become the hunted?"

I bristled. "How dare you, traitor. As you have betrayed my father and his kingdom, you have no right to address me by that name." I declared, my hands tightening around my blades.

The movement did not escape his notice, of course. "Are you going to attempt to fight?" he asked, laughing incredulously. I refused to speak, because he already knew the answer. "My dear, dear samurai girl, you stand no chance! You are wounded, outnumbered, and defenseless."

I smirked. "That is of no importance. I refuse to go down without taking you down with me, murderer."

He rolled his eyes. "You are passionate, I will give you that. We could use someone like you in our ranks. Just think of it. You and I, ruling the world. Side by side, we would destroy all competition, just the Undefeatable Assassin and his bride."

My vision flashed red. "I would rather die." I growled.

He sighed, but he was smiling that evil grin, the one he had worn when… No. I would not think of that. "As you wish, Princess. Although, it is quite a shame to destroy you."

I laughed humorlessly at that. " You speak with such confidence, yet you refuse to duel with me one-on-one, as is the warrior way. You have your men carry out your dirty work for you. Could it be that you fear me?"

He scowled furiously. "Scared?" he hissed. "Of you? A mere child!"

I stared relentlessly into his eyes, hatred roiling in my bosom, threatening to turn me into an uncontrollable beast. I refused to give in, because that was the road to becoming exactly as the man I faced. "I am nineteen years of age, and the only living child of a daimyo. I am far more than a child."

"You are nothing!" he roared. "You are a pathetic excuse for a future ruler and a samurai, a girl, with nothing left to live for. I do not fear you! I FEAR NOTHING!"

I remained silent throughout his entire tirade. "Enough!" I finally commanded. "You have no honor, no dignity. I will not waste what time I have left verbally sparring with the likes of you. Let me pass, or give me all you've got."

He yelled in rage and charged at me like the furious bull he was. "Kill her!" he ordered his men, lashing his whip at me.

"Oh, please try." I whirled my katanas, dropping bodies faster than most people could possibly comprehend. And yet they still kept coming. There were at least thirty men.

A searing pain erupted in my right side. I nearly cried out, but succeeded in remaining silent. The leader withdrew a silver knife as long as my forearm, maybe even longer, from the source of the pain. Bright red blood spurted from the opening. I sliced at him with my right katana and backed against the rock wall, sheathing the other so that I could attempt to staunch the blood flow.

The odds were drastically against me. I was still outnumbered, alone, severely injured, trapped, and I only had one weapon. I smirked, keeping up the devil-may-care attitude even while my life force was rapidly deteriorating. "It's amazing that you needed thirty men to even hope of defeating me. You truly are a coward."

He advanced on me, and I fought for all I was worth. He finally came close enough for me to dart in through an opening and remove his head from his shoulders. His body staggered forward, slamming the knife into my chest in one last act of malicious vengeance.

I stumbled backward and fell to the ground, the wall pressing against me as if to offer support. Poor wall. Its comfort was wasted. My body was completely numb.

The last thing I heard were terrified, pain-filled screams. "_Hell, here I come_." I thought, and then I was overcome by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date**

I woke to the sound of yells. A fight! Someone was having a fight, and I wasn't there to wreak more havoc. How rude of them for not inviting me. I leapt from my makeshift bed, already dressed for some reason, retrieved my six katanas, and raced toward the chaos.

I stopped dead when I reached the cliff edge, stunned by the scene ensuing below. Forty or so feet beneath me were at least thirty huge men surrounding one much smaller, black-clad girl who couldn't have been more than nineteen.

The men yelled at the girl while she spoke to a man with bright red hair. She held a katana in each hand. The man she was speaking to yelled something and charged, trying and failing to strike her with a whip. She sprung into action, spinning and leaping as she killed the men who were trying to kill her. She moved with a grace and speed equal to, if not better, than my own. To most people she would have been a blur, but I was used to watching Sanada Yukimura as we dueled. I noticed a trail of blood leaking down her left leg, and was amazed to realize that she was wounded; yet still she moved quickly and almost effortlessly.

The redheaded man stabbed her in the side and she faltered, staggering backward and going on the defensive. He came too close and she killed him with one swift strike. I watched in horror as the decapitated body managed to plunge the knife deep into her chest. A look of shock crossed her face and she collapsed. The men who were not yet dead advanced on her and one reached out and touched her in a very sexually explicit way, laughing when she did not react. Enraged, I catapulted off the cliff and landed next to him brutally killing him in the quickest and most painful way imaginable. I easily defeated all the men still standing and killed them mercilessly. I refused to let the strange teen be dishonored in such a way!

I raced to her immobile side as soon as I was able, producing the bandages I never went anywhere without. I checked for a pulse and was shocked to find that she was still very much alive, just unconscious. I removed the knife and her katanas, along with her duster. "Forgive me." I said, using the knife to cut away her tight black camisole. Underneath was a black bra, and I tried not to dishonor her by looking where I did not need to as I bandaged her abdomen and chest. I wrapped a bandage around her leg without removing her leggings, and then I replaced her duster and katanas, fastening the duster so that it covered everything up. Surprisingly enough, it was undamaged and was not bloodied, along with her boots.

I carefully held her in my arms and stood, cradling her limp form close to my chest. I carried her the long way back to my camp, because I could not take the shortcut, carrying her or not.

When I arrived at my camp I removed her ruined clothing except for her underwear and dressed her in a black kimono. It was supposed to be a shirt on me, but she was small enough that it fell to her knees. I made her as comfortable as possible on my bed and changed into my own white kimono and blue pants.

I stayed by her side all day, caring for her. She developed a fever as her body defied infection and quite possibly, death. I kept my attention away from her for as long as possible, only stopping to tend to her needs. I felt a strange attachment to this girl, and I needed to figure it out.

I tried. I truly did. I wanted to preserve her dignity, but near sunset I could not keep my eyes from straying to her features. She was extremely pale, most likely from the blood loss, and her skin was smooth, with no blemishes whatsoever. Her high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin made her face look exotic and mysterious, even dangerous, but there was an undeniable beauty there. Her ears were slightly pointed, giving her an elven look. She had a slender neck that curved gently as she lay there, and it progressed down to a delicate collarbone. I forcefully moved my eyes back to her face. She glistened in the firelight, sparkling with water droplets that remained from when I had cooled her face with the rag to help fight her fever. Her eyes were bright silver orbs that reminded me of the full moon. Wait, her eyes were open!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai**

I came to and found myself staring up at a black sky scattered with sparkling, bright stars. Was I dead? I didn't feel dead. I was on a very comfortable bed, a luxury I hadn't experienced in a long time. Cool silk brushed against my skin and I froze. I never wore silk. Ever. It was too expensive, too easily damaged, and too unprotected.

I turned my head to the fire and was surprised to see that there was a man sitting cross-legged by me, staring. He didn't seem to notice that I was looking at him. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, so he must have been the person who changed my clothes. For some reason, that didn't make me as mad as it probably should have.

He had long, dark hair, caught somewhere between brown and black. It brushed his shoulders lightly, and I had a sudden, irrational desire to run my hand through it to see if it felt as soft as it looked. I blinked and had to restrain myself from doing just that. "_What are you thinking?_" I silently asked myself.

I continued taking in his features, trying to distract myself from his hair. He had an eye patch over his right eye. He was lean and muscular, and if he had been standing I suspected that he would be a few inches taller than me. I looked into his good eye, which was a cold, icy blue, but warm with compassion and concern.

He blinked, looking shocked, and quickly broke eye contact. His pale skin darkened slightly in a light blush, most likely from embarrassment from being caught staring. "You're awake." he said. His voice was deep, but not extremely so. It had an underlying edge to it, a mischievousness that I could not fathom. It was quite soothing, actually.

"Well, I'm alive." I observed. My voice was raspy from disuse, but it didn't hurt to speak, so I had been unconscious for more than eight hours but less than twenty-four. "I'm very surprised."

The man's mouth curved into a grin that lit up his eye and brightened his face. "To be honest, so am I. Your injuries would have killed most other people in your position."

I nodded. "I have escaped Death many times, but I was convinced that I had reached the end of this life. I am glad I did not, thanks to you."

My savior considered me with intrigue. "You fought better than I would have thought possible, considering that you were injured. I killed the remaining men after you dispatched their leader, and then I tended to you the best I could." He ducked his head, another blush gracing his cheeks. "I apologize, but I had to undress you in order to apply your bandages. Your clothes were ruined, other than your boots and duster."

My eyes widened slightly in panic. "Did you retrieve my katanas?"

He smirked. "Of course. What is a warrior without their weapon?"

"Thank you." I replied. "My name is Kai."

He bowed his head slightly. "I am known as Date." That name tickled at my memory, but I could not remember where I had heard it before. "Where is your camp?" he asked. "I can go there to retrieve your belongings."

"Thank you, Date, but that is not necessary. The only items I own are the clothes I was wearing and my katanas."

Date seemed surprised. "How did you end up this far in the middle of nowhere if you were not travelling?"

I smiled, but it was more of a grimace. "That man and his men were hired to kill me. The chased me all of yesterday and last night, and they finally cornered me this morning." I still felt exhausted, but I did not wish to be rude to Date.

It must have shown on my face though, because Date smiled and said, "We will travel to my estate tomorrow to get you taken care of, but for now, please rest."

"You did not have to save me." I remarked, ignoring his previous statement. "To put yourself in harm's way for someone you do not know… It was very honorable of you, Date." I finally gave into my body's demands and slipped into darkness once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Date**

Kai's words echoed in my ears as I examined her katanas. "_That was very honorable of you, Date_." I couldn't help but wonder who this girl really was. She moved with such deadly grace in battle and spoke with such confidence and conviction to a man she had just barely met. I would like to spar with her, but she had to recover first. My eyes strayed to her sleeping form once again. She was so comfortable in my presence, and I felt the same way. I felt like I could trust her and trust was something of mine that people did not earn easily. I was at a loss as to why she affected me like this.

Refusing to be caught staring again, I busied myself with making dinner. I knew she would not eat, but she had occupied my time and I had eaten nothing all day. Kai muttered something in her sleep and I looked at her with an unfamiliar feeling as she rolled onto her side. Her muttering turned into a whimpered "No, please." She started thrashing. "I'm begging you, please, please stop." I was about to wake her, but she stilled as quickly as she had begun. I waited with bated breath, but she was sleeping peacefully. "_She looks so vulnerable_." I thought.

I turned away, plagued by memories of my own night terrors. I wished that Kojuro was there to help me through them, but I had never let him know that I even experienced them. I had to be strong for my Right Eye, so I had never let my weakness show.

My appetite gone, I fed the rice to my horse, Bontenmaru. I had given him my childhood name, which was not uncommon. It was a way a remembering the past, good and bad alike, even during war. "What do I do?" I asked aloud. Bontenmaru snuffled and flicked his ears. I smiled slightly, amused.

I looked back at Kai, who was still peaceful. I grabbed a few more blankets and made myself another bed next to her. I was asleep the second I let myself relax.

I woke up in the morning more comfortable than I had ever been in my life. I was warm, and for the first time in a long time, I had slept without any night terrors. I slowly registered that there was a weight on my chest. I lifted my head and saw a sight that made me stop dead. Kai was snuggled next to me, with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. I shifted slightly and my hand fell on the small of her back. I was surprised that it felt… right. I grabbed my eye patch, which was laying on the ground next to me, and put it back on, returning to my previous position when I was done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai**

The second my eyes closed, I was plunged into a night terror. It was back from when I was fifteen, back when I had lost my brother. He had just returned from battle. We had been on a walk through the forest, and he had been telling me all about his latest conquest. He was so happy, so carefree. Not even the horror of war could dim the fire in his soul. I had smiled a lot that day, because I was so pleased that he was not heir, like I was. He could find joy in everything and protect his country, without being trapped in a room all day long and forced to learn the ways of nobility. But then we were ambushed. I had fought with all my might, protecting my brother's back, but we were separated. I realized it just in time to turn and watch my brother die.

I had woken up, but kept up the illusion of sleep. I knew Date was most likely wondering what my night terror was about, and I didn't feel like answering his questions. It was rude of me, I know. But this was one topic I refused to think about. I heard Date moving around. "What do I do?" he asked in that low murmur of his. At first I was sure I had been caught, but a horse's snuffle reassured me that he had asked no one in particular.

Date made himself a bed next to mine, and then he laid in it. I instantly felt better. He made me feel safe, and I relaxed when he was around. I had always believed that I was fine on my own, that I didn't need protection, but Date made me doubt myself. Maybe I was wrong… I fell asleep pondering this, and to my surprise, I wasn't haunted by night terrors throughout the rest of the night.

When I woke the next morning, I was safe, warm, and well rested. I moved closer to the solid heat beside me, the silk of my kimono sliding like water against my skin. I sighed contentedly, and my pillow shook. My pillow was breathing! My eyes snapped open and my breath caught in my throat. I took in my surroundings and realized with absolute horror and mortification that I was lying on Date, so close I was practically completely on top of him. Date chuckled at the look on my face. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

My jaw dropped. Oh my Kami. The speed I had inherited from my assassin mother kicked in and I was three feet away in the blink of an eye. I could have gone farther and faster, but I was still injured. Date looked at me and his one eye met mine. As I gazed into the icy depths, an unknown feeling overwhelmed me. Awe, hope, sadness, desperation, joy, and contentment all mixed in one, along with one other emotion I had never felt before in my life.

"I'm sorry." I said after a few moments of silent contemplation. "I didn't realize that I was so close."

Date cocked his head to the side and regarded me with confusion. " It's alright." He said. He broke eye contact. "Last night was the first night I slept well in a long time." I looked at him, silently demanding an explanation. When his eye met mine again, it was filled with understanding and… need? He was hard to read.

I nodded in acknowledgement and ventured closer to him to fold the blankets I had slept in. "You don't have to do that!" Date protested. "You're injured."

I actually laughed. "I've been forced to do a lot more with a lot worse." I dared to look up at him. He was smirking, and my heart burned. I almost blushed. I smirked back, but it wasn't a true smile. I hadn't really smiled since Kirito's death. I hadn't felt happiness in four years.

"You should smile more often." Date echoed the words that my brother had said that fateful day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Date**

Kai smirked at me and continued folding the blankets. "You should smile more often." I said, complimenting her. Kai flinched, the first reaction to pain that I had ever seen her make. "Whoa, Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I moved closer to her and tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No," she said. "It's not that you offended me, it's just that… those were the exact same words my brother said to me, before he…" she choked, unable to get the last word out.

I closed my eyes, awful memories of my brother and his last day flashing across my eyelids. "What happened?" I asked, saddened that someone else knew my pain. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think that it's good to just, you know, let it all out."

She was shaking. "Kirito and I were in the forest. We were talking about anything and everything, because I hadn't seen him for months. Little fourteen-year-old idiot was at war. I should've seen it coming. We were deeper in the forest than usual, and we were ambushed. Kirito and I fought hard, but I got too caught up in it, lost track of my surroundings. By the time I realized that he wasn't at my back, it was too late. I turned around and watched him fall, not able to do anything about it. Those men… those traitors took my brother from me, and I couldn't even get to his body. They took him and carried him away, leaving me behind. I didn't even get to say goodbye. From then on, my only purpose was to avenge my brother. Yesterday, I had been able to accept my imminent death knowing that was my last act, beheading that son of a…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she started to cry in earnest. She leaned into me, and, not knowing what to do, I gently hugged her, pulling her into the safety of my arms.

"That was what your night terror last night was about, wasn't it?" I murmured to her, rocking her back and forth like a child. She nodded, still sobbing, and I realized that she probably hadn't cried in a long time. She had probably pushed it down, driven only by her desire to avenge her brother. "Do you have them every night?" Again, she nodded. I was silent for a moment, mentally warring with myself. Finally, I made a decision. She had poured out her heart and soul to me, so it was only fair that I returned the favor. Whether she hated me after this or not, she still deserved to know. "I do, too." She looked up at me, her eyes wide and shining with tears.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself. "My brother also died. My mother hated me from the moment I was born, because I looked more like my father than I looked like her. She raised my younger brother to hate me as she did. After my father died, she manipulated my brother into challenging me to a fight to the death. I told him not to, I begged him, but it was no use. I knew that he stood no chance against me. I told him that I didn't want to hurt him, but he ignored me. I had no choice; I had to make him see straight. I only meant to wound him, to discourage him from fighting, but he changed his tactic at the last second and I-I… _I killed my baby brother_." I whispered the last sentence, hanging my head in shame.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt Kai's slender hands wiping the tears off my cheek. I leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry," she said. She hugged me. We stayed like that for a long time, hugging and crying. It was then that I realized that no matter who she was, no matter what had happened in either of our pasts, I needed her. I needed her in a way that I had never needed anyone before, not even Kojuro.

After a while Kai suggested that we had better get going before noon. "Yeah." I agreed. We stood and packed everything, putting it all in Bontenmaru's saddlebags. I went somewhere private to change into my armor. When I returned, Kai was wearing her boots duster, and katanas with the kimono I had donated to her. It was shorter than the duster, which reached her calves, and it hung above the boots, exposing her skin. She was wearing fingerless gloves that must have been stowed away in one of the duster's pockets. As expected, everything was black. To be honest, she looked like a warrior goddess.

"That's quite the outfit you've got going there." She said, eyeing the giant crescent on the front of my helmet.

I smirked. "I could say the same for you." I strapped on my six katanas and we were ready to go. I leapt astride Bontenmaru and helped her get up behind me.

"I have a question." Kai declared after we were a few miles from the campsite.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you put handlebars and chrome piping on your horse?"

I shrugged. "Because I felt like it. Besides, it makes Bontenmaru look cool. Right, boy?" Bontenmaru neighed happily and ran even faster. Startled, Kai wrapped her arms around my waist. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "When will we arrive at your estate?"

I considered her question. "At this rate, we should be there by nightfall." True to my prediction, we rode through Oshu just as the sun was setting. It didn't take us much longer to reach my home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kai**

Date's estate was beautiful. It was on a sort of plateau at the center of Oshu and surrounded by gardens and a large stone wall. "Big Boss!" A chorus of shouts announced our presence. Four men were running at Date and I. Three were tall, and one was very short. "You're back!" Their cries of pure joy had me smiling, truly smiling. Date dismounted and turned to me. When he saw my smile he grinned, his whole face lighting up. The four men exchanged a four-way glance, which was an astounding accomplishment.

Date gestured to the men. "These are my retainers. Boys, meet my friend Kai."

The retainers bowed. "Date saved my life." I replied to their looks of curiosity.

"Ah." They said. "Yes, Big Boss does things like that." The short one mused. It was clear to me that these men adored Date, almost to the point of worship, yet he obviously considered them to be friends. Date held up a hand to me and helped me dismount. The retainers took Bontenmaru and departed, presumably taking him to the stables for their lord.

We continued onward to the large house. "Lord Masamune!" a voice yelled. "I, Sanada Yukimura, do hereby challenge you…" Sanada Yukimura stopped abruptly. He flicked big, brown, childlike eyes from me to Date and back again. He was almost as tall as Date, and dressed entirely in red. He had long brown hair that was held back from his face by a red bandana. I stared at him, wide-eyed, unnerved by his striking resemblance to Kirito.

"This is Sanada Yukimura, but I suspect you already knew that." Date said. Yukimura turned almost as red as his clothes. "Yukimura, this is Kai."

Yukimura bowed, as did I. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sanada Yukimura."

"Please call me Yukimura."

I nodded and turned to Date. "So, Masamune, huh? I like it." He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Yukimura's jaw literally dropped, and he stared at Date in surprise. Judging from the look of shock on his face, this behavior was obviously out of character for the One-Eyed Dragon.

Yukimura turned to me. "You have darkness in your soul." He remarked after a few seconds of scrutiny. My expression was most likely terrifying, because he took a step back and held up his hands defensively. "Not a bad darkness! It reminds of… loneliness. Sadness. You were driven by a desire for something, but your priorities have changed, and now you are unsure which path to follow." He hugged me, and I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything but hug him back.

He reminded me so much of Kirito. I closed my eyes and let my guard down for all of fifteen seconds before freeing myself. "How did you know?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "The fire in my soul enables me to see the darkness in others, and whether or not they have suffered enough to go darkside."

I shuddered, horrified at the possibility of joining the likes of the men who had murdered my brother. "Could I… go darkside?"

Yukimura shook his head, his dark hair swaying. "No. You have suffered greatly, but your darkness is pure. Like nighttime. It burns silver, like the moon."

My eyes widened as I was struck by a memory. My mother's voice was lulling me to sleep. _"You have an innocence, a power not found in many others," _she had said. _"Remember that you are a Daughter of the Moon, and you can only expose this innocence to someone with the same purity."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Date**

Kai looked so surprised. She stared at Yukimura before finally smiling slightly. It was the exact same expression I had made when we were fighting Hideyoshi and four armies were attacking me at once. The disbelieving yet unsurprised smile, the flashing eyes, even the way she slightly hung her head and tilted it to the side. "I've heard of you two," she stated. "Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura, One Eyed Dragon and Tiger of Kai. Rivals from the second you laid eyes on each other. They say that your souls burn so bright when you duel that people can see your true colors."

I smiled. "Is that so? Well, if that is the case, then you should spar with one of us. Let us see your true colors."

Kai smirked, her silver eyes flashing. She arched an eyebrow. "Only one of you. I'd rather not. Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, I challenge you both to a three-way duel. It's about time I had one." Yukimura and I shared a glance.

He shrugged, an interested look on his face. "Very well." I said. "But don't expect us to go easy on you. After all, you wanted this."

She laughed. "If you even try to go easy on me I will kill you both."

Yukimura gripped his spears. "Very well. Shall we begin?"

Kai's eyes flashed with excitement and her lips curled up in a feline grin. "Oh, we shall." She drew her katanas and shifted into a defensive stance, silently daring us to come forward. Finally, Yukimura couldn't take it any longer. He charged forward, letting loose his unique battle cry. Kai dodged his spears with flowing grace, not lifting one finger to defend herself. She avoided every blow that came her way, enraging Yukimura further. He started going faster, moving with speed he usually only displayed when he was fighting me.

I searched for an opening, finally finding one during a lull in the battle. I didn't care who I hit; besides, it was a three- way duel, not two to one. I lashed out with a katana, confident and striking like a snake, but the clash of metal on metal stopped me cold. Kai held a katana to mine while fending off Yukimura's attacks with the other. She was calm and cool, almost relaxed. I stepped back and drew my other five katanas. Kai grinned, her eyes never leaving Yukimura's face. "Finally," she purred in a voice I had never heard before. "I was beginning to think you weren't taking me seriously."

I scoffed, not bothering to comment, and charged in behind her. I struck just as Yukimura struck, our movements in sync as they always were, but suddenly she was gone. Yukimura and I were holding our weapons at each other's throats, our faces mirror images of shock. We turned toward her, and the sight that met my eyes made my throat constrict painfully. Kai stood, a katana in each hand, her hair whipping around in wind that hadn't been there before. Her eyes glowed even brighter silver and her skin shone, illuminated from within. She was like an ethereal being, a heavenly beacon of light. She was a dark avenging angel. Kai laughed in delight as silver flames surrounded her, her soul manifesting before our very eyes. "This is new!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Yukimura's soul manifested in red, just as mine did in blue. Kai darted toward us, a silver blur. It was a dance, weaving, darting, intricately intertwining as we fought, surrounded by a haze of silver, blue, and red. Our weapons clashed repeatedly as we moved faster and faster, and soon we were going so fast it felt like we were flying.

Suddenly all movement ceased. We stood completely still, in a circle, with all our weapons held against each other. It was a draw. It started to rain, and Kai threw back her head and laughed. It was a rich sound, seductive and battle-drunk, and I found myself smiling as well. The sound was intoxicating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kai**

It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. We stood, death awaiting anyone who made a wrong move. It was almost euphoric. Not to mention the rain. All I could do was laugh. As one, we all put our instruments of death back where they belonged. "That was fun." I said, effectively ignoring how much pain my body was in. "We should do it again sometime.

Something flashed in Date's eyes and he took a step toward me. "KAMI!" someone yelled. My eyes widened. That voice… could it be? But he was dead! Then again… only he would call me that…

I turned slowly, my heart soaring with hope. There he stood, his auburn hair held back by a metal headband and covered from head to toe in camouflage, with three green streaks across his face. "Sasuke?" I inquired in disbelief. "Sarutobi Sasuke?"

He spread his arms out with a sly grin as I took a step forward. "The one and only, Otakami Kaijena." I tentatively poked his shoulder, just to make sure that I hadn't finally cracked and gone completely insane. He was definitely real. A smack rang out like a gunshot in the night air. Sasuke's left cheek was red, surprise etched clearly on his features.

Before he could even react, I was hugging him, tears almost overflowing from my eyes. "How dare you!" I yelled directly in his ear. "You let me think you were dead! How could you? I thought you were dead…" My voice got quieter with every word, until I could barely hear it. I just went limp, shaking and letting Sasuke keep me from falling over.

He stroked my soaking wet hair. "I guess I deserved that." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Kami. I had to figure out why that mercenary killed your brother and took his body, but left you alive."

I growled furiously. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Kami? It's Kai!"

Sasuke laughed. "Oh, but don't you like it?" I shook my head vehemently, trying to dispel water from it.

Date came up behind Sasuke. "Kai? You know him?"

"Yes," I said, smiling at him. Sasuke looked at my expression in shock, and I could practically hear him trying to figure out why I was smiling at someone who wasn't Kirito. "Sasuke is my best friend."

Date smiled at me in return. "Well, it was a pleasure dueling with you. We should go inside, because we cannot spar if you are sick." he pointed out.

"Okay." I agreed. I gasped in pain as I turned to get out of Sasuke's grip, my hand flying to my side. Date looked at me in concern and cursed when he saw where my hand was. He gently pried me away from Sasuke and held me in his arms. I sighed lightly and cuddled into his chest, feeling like I belonged there. _**"I knew I shouldn't have gone so fast before I was fully healed."**_ I complained in English, a language I was fluent in.

Date's face lit up. "You speak English?" he asked in excitement. I nodded, smiling in amusement at his childish antics. "I do too. _**You see?**_" His voice sounded really sexy in English, and I felt the unfamiliar feeling as I blushed lightly.

I smiled. "Now we have our own little code."

Date smirked and carried me inside his mansion. He walked into an empty room and laid me down on the floor so that I wouldn't get the bed wet. "I'll be right back," he assured me. "I just need to get you some different clothing to change into."

When he left, Sasuke entered and sat down next to me. "Where've you been, Kami?"

"It's Kai. And I could ask you the same thing." I sighed, fixing him with my coldest death glare. He flinched and looked at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but at me. "Suke," I implored, my gaze softening. "It's been four years. Kirito got back from war and suddenly everyone I ever cared about was either dead or missing. Do you know what that did to me? I couldn't deal with the pain. I was going to kill myself, but I had to find out why before I died. So I didn't let myself feel the pain. I didn't let myself feel anything. I haven't shown hardly any emotion, Sasuke."

His eyes snapped to mine. "You went cold?" he asked, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"I was more than just cold, Suke. I was broken, empty. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was a need for revenge. I needed to make every single one of them feel the way that I felt. Dead and lost." I could feel my eyes becoming moist. "And now, it's Date. I don't understand what it is about him that makes me feel like this. Well, other than the fact that I was pretty much dead and he brought me back to life."

"What?"

"He saved my life." I said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. "I took a shuriken to the leg, a knife to the side, and a knife to the chest. Date found me, fixed me up, and took care of me." I smiled as the memory of Date's blush worked its way to the front of my mind.

Sasuke looked at me in amusement. "You really like him, don't you?"

I tilted my head to the side. "I don't understand what you're asking me."

Suke hugged me. "You're so innocent, Kami. You've never even been in love. Well, before now." I gasped and punched him in the stomach.

"_**I am not in love!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Date**

Sasuke left Kai's room just as I returned with black nightclothes, a few towels, and a lot of blankets. I had changed into the kimono and pants that I had worn last night. I felt a pang of jealousy as I realized that he had a bond with her that I did not – could not – understand, but I kept my face impassive. The ninja eyed me with a dangerous look on his face. "Try anything and I will murder you," he said in a low voice, so only I could hear. Then he was gone.

"Hey." Kai said, her face whiter than a sheet and her teeth chattering.

"Hey." I worked fast, getting her as dry as I possibly could without undressing her or doing anything else that Sasuke would deem inappropriate. My fingers brushed against her frigid skin, an electric spark instantly igniting and staying there long after I had withdrawn my hand.

She leaned as close to me as she could without getting me wet, whining at the loss of heat. "You're so warm." she sighed.

I smirked and handed her the nightdress and a black brassiere and panties. Don't ask me where I got them. "Here, put these on." She looked up at me, a desperate, unsure look in her eyes. It dawned on me that maybe she didn't want me to leave. "It's okay. I'll be right outside." I turned and left, closing the door firmly behind me and standing with my back facing the door. Once I heard the door slide open behind me, I turned. Kai stood in the nightdress, which was a new English style of night clothing. It was black silk, with slim straps over the shoulders. It fell to the middle of her calf, almost as long as her duster. Her damp hair hung in curls around her face, framing it. "It's not straight anymore." I murmured, fingering one.

She shrugged. "It's naturally like this. But because my aunt didn't like the way it looked when it was wavy like this, I developed a method to make it straight like it was before."

"I like it like this." My statement surprised me with its boldness, but Kai didn't seem bothered.

Instead, she eyed me curiously. "You really do?" She ran her fingers through it, combing out all the tangles.

I nodded. "Yes. It's new. I don't know many girls, and those I do know all have straight hair."

"Oh, really?" Kai sat down on the futon, patting it so I would sit down next to her. "I thought that you would have girls lining up to meet you, seeing as you're a daimyo and all."

I chuckled. "I most likely would, but I don't have the time nor the patience for romance, especially at times such as these."

"What's going on?" Kai asked, leaning back until she was staring at the patterned ceiling.

I sighed, doing the same. "A new threat has arisen. He has a huge army and has been destroying everything in his path. He locks the villagers in their homes and sets them on fire, and if there are any survivors he kidnaps them and takes them as his prisoners of war. He's on a murder spree."

Kai turned to me, a look of pure fury on her face. "How dare he? What kind of human being could be so cruel?"

"One that is pure evil. He isn't like Oda or Hideyoshi, who wanted to rule Japan. He wants to destroy it, and us along with it. He wants to make us suffer." My fists clenched in rage.

Kai was livid, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I am going to kill him." She stopped and looked at me, silently daring me to contradict her.

I did the opposite. "That's good, actually. I've seen you in action, and even wounded, you were my equal while we dueled. It's good that we have you on our side."

Kai smiled. "I was kind of getting tired of being a solo act." We talked about everything we could possibly think of. She told me her life story, and I told her mine. We learned so much about each other that I felt like I had known her for years. We spoke late into the night, and it was around midnight when I finally realized that little fact.

"It's late, so I guess I should let you sleep. You can meet everyone else in the morning." I stood and turned to go, but something held me back. I turned to see Kai's pale hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Stay." she said, looking at the floor, a dark blush on her face. "I didn't have any night terrors when you held me last night. It was the first time in four years." She let my wrist go. "You can leave if you want to. I don't want to trouble you."

I smiled. "No, it's okay. I didn't have any night terrors either." I laid next to her and buried us in the blankets.

Kai turned to face me. "Don't you want to take off your eye patch?" I stiffened. The mere thought of her seeing the monstrosity under the patch was horrifying.

"No." I whispered. In reality, the patch was very uncomfortable to sleep in, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Liar." she whispered. Her hand darted to the back of my head and she swiftly undid the knot and pulled the patch away. I gasped and tried to grab it, but it was too late. I turned my face away from the moonlight streaming in through the window, plunging my face in shadow. Kai gently turned my face back to the light, and I braced myself for her look of horror, for her to tell me to get out, but what she did next surprised me. She ran her fingers across my face, brushing them over my newly exposed skin. "It's not horrible, Date. It makes you who you are."

She leaned in, her face less than a centimeter away from mine. Suddenly she stopped as she realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened and she blushed, exhaling lightly. Her breath ghosted across my lips, and I decided that I wanted this. She tensed and started to pull back, but I put my hand on the back of her neck and stopped her. I closed my eye and leaned up until our lips met. She immediately responded, moving her mouth against mine hesitantly.

I reluctantly pulled away, staring into her eyes. "That was my first kiss." I confided.

She smiled. "Mine, too."

I wanted to kiss her again, but Sasuke's disapproving face popped into my mind. "Sasuke will kill me."

Kai laughed quietly. "Well, that's just too bad." She kissed me again, but this time it was different. It was passionate and fiery. I kissed back with just as much fervor. I felt the burning in my heart intensify, and I knew that I loved Kai. I loved her so much it hurt.

Once the need for oxygen was made known, we came up for air. Kai was blushing and her lips were slightly parted as she panted lightly. She smiled and curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her, wondering how an angel like her could love me even after she saw how disfigured I was. I shook those depressing thoughts out of my mind and reveled in the memory. If Sasuke killed me when he found out, if this truly was my last night on earth, at least I got this moment. "Good night, Kai." She smiled and snuggled closer, and I slipped into darkness, truly content for the first time in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kai**

The sound of the door sliding open brought me to my senses. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and I was wrapped in Date's arms. I smiled and closed my eyes once again, deciding that whoever was at the door could wait. "Kai?" The intruder was Sasuke.

"Go away, Suke." I groaned. "Can't you see that we're sleeping?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then a shadow covered my face. I curled closer to Date. "Why is he in here?" Sasuke asked, a trace of anger in his voice.

I opened one eye and glared at him. "I wanted him to be in here. Now go away before I hit you."

Sasuke laughed. "They want you in the dining hall."

Date groaned. "You heard her, ninja man. Now out."

Sasuke sighed. "No. Who knows what you two were up to all night? I don't want to take the risk of hearing anything, so I'm taking you with me." He dragged me away from Date's comforting embrace and slung me over his shoulder.

I started writhing frantically, trying to claw my way back to the safe warmth of Date. "No! Let me go, Suke. If you don't, you're going to wish you never set foot in here." I threatened quietly, struggling so much that it was a miracle Sasuke didn't drop me. Sasuke still wasn't paying any attention to my demands, so I went limp, pretending to finally give in to my fate.

Sasuke's grip on me tightened. "Oh, no you don't, princess. I know what you're trying to do."

I sighed. "I warned you." I twisted until I was in prime position, and then I did something that neither Sasuke nor Date expected. I bit down on Sasuke's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to startle him, and hopefully he would drop me.

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled in surprise. He dropped me, just as I had hoped. I twisted like a cat until I landed on my feet, and then I stood, glaring at my best friend.

"Sasuke, you are a cruel, cruel man. How dare you forcibly drag me from my comfy bed?" I glared at the ninja. He gaped at me, holding one gloved hand to his neck, and I punched him in the face. "I'm up, you jerk."

Date laughed, his morning voice husky and deeper than usual. I mentally slapped myself in the face. _"Snap out of it, Kaijena!"_ I thought. _"Now is not the time to be swooning over a guy!"_

I growled at Sasuke and stalked out of the room, not caring that I was clad only in a nightdress. Date caught up to me a few moments later. "You bit him!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Indeed I did. But he deserved it. That'll teach him to attack me in the morning." I huffed, glancing up at Date. I blushed, remembering what had happened last night. That same realization seemed to strike him as well, because he looked away, also blushing. On impulse, I grabbed his hand. Date looked at me in shock, and then he pulled me closer to his side.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, his eyes instantly going to our joined hands. I balled my hand into a fist, silently daring him to say a word. He smirked. "You better be using protection."

My jaw literally dropped. "Sarutobi Sasuke! How dare you imply that we were doing such a thing!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh? So if you weren't doing that, what were you doing?"

"He keeps the night terrors away." Sasuke's smile instantly faded. He looked apologetic, and opened his mouth to say something, but I held up a hand. "Not a word, Suke. I'll forgive you later, but for now, get out of my sight before I do something I probably will not regret." He paled, and then vanished as quickly as he had come. I smirked and looked up at Date, who was laughing so hard, I thought he was going to explode.

"Do you two do this often?" Date asked once he had been able to regain his breath.

I sighed, trying to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside me. "Unfortunately, yes. He is always so rude!" Finally, I had to laugh. "Did you see his face? It was priceless!"

We laughed all the way to the dining hall, where many people were waiting for us. There were only about two women, not including me, and the rest were men. They looked up as we entered, and a few jaws dropped, either at my attire or the fact that the One Eyed Dragon was laughing.

I strode in, pulling Date behind me. I sat down next to Yukimura. He smiled. "What is so amusing?" he asked curiously. I looked at Date, and we both burst into laughter again. Yukimura suddenly cursed, and I looked at him only to see that he was staring our hands. "I owe the ninja money," he groaned. I looked at him curiously, my laughter subsiding slightly. Now it was his turn to smirk. "We made a bet whether or not you two would be together by the morning. I thought it would be this afternoon."

My jaw dropped, my laughter stopping completely. Date choked. "W-W-What?" I stuttered. Date was blushing furiously. "Yukimura, did you really?"

He nodded, smiling slyly. I smacked him. A few people gasped in surprise, but Yukimura paid them no attention. He turned to me. "Kai, are you sure you wish to duel again so soon? You might injure yourself further."

I smiled evilly. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about me, Yukimura. I would worry about your rival." Yukimura turned to Date just as said Dragon tackled him. They rolled around on the floor, and I thought it best to join the fray. I grabbed both of them by their hair, and they instantly became docile. "Not now." I said coolly. They looked at me, pleading with their eyes, silently begging me to let go of the sensitive strands. "We will duel soon enough, but neither of you will be up to full strength until you eat something." They both nodded, wincing when the movement pulled on their hair. I smirked and let them go. Yukimura backed away until he was out of arm's reach, and I turned to Date. "Introduce me, Date."

He smiled at me, and then did what I least expected. He quickly darted forward, wrapping an arm around my waist, and kissed me in front of everyone. I laughed into his mouth and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Gasps erupted around the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Date**

"Get a room!" Chosokabe yelled. I pulled back, smirking. Kai's cheeks were lightly dusted a rosy red, a good look on her. She was normally so pale, almost as white as fresh snow.

She licked her lips slightly, and I almost passed out from how provocative the slight movement was. "How's that for an introduction?" I asked when I could finally speak.

She laughed. "You didn't actually tell them who I was, Date. That's the whole point of an introduction." I shrugged, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning close to my ear. "That doesn't mean I didn't like it." she whispered, her lips brushing against my ear. I shuddered with pleasure, and she pulled back, biting her bottom lip. She really had no idea what she was doing to me.

"This is Otakami Kaijena." I declared to the room. "I met her during my journey."

Kai inclined her head slightly. Her behavior was that of nobility, and I wondered once again who Kai really was. "Call me Kai."

Chosokabe sauntered up to her and grabbed her hand, shaking it with vigor. "Chosokabe Motochika. I'll be waiting for when you get tired of Dragon Boy here." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll be waiting forever, Chosokabe." She looked up at me, blushing when she realized what she had said. I smiled. I felt the exact same way.

Chosokabe laughed. I cleared my throat. "This is Maeda Kaijii, Katakura Kojuro, Ishida Mitsunari, Toratsuna Kasuga, Maeda Matsu, Maeda Toshiie, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Takeda Shingen, Uesuji Kenshin, Fuma Kotaro, Miyamoto Musashi, and Honda Tadakatsu." I said, gesturing to each person in turn.

Kai nodded, and then went to get breakfast. When we were all finished, Kojuro stood and addressed us. "We have pressing business." I looked at him inquiringly. "We have captured a spy of the terrorist Takatoyo Reizei. He claims he has a message for us from his master, but he will not deliver it until we are all present. Now that Lord Masamune has returned, he has no choice but to deliver his message willingly or we will force it out of him."

"Bring him in!" Chosokabe declared, his face completely serious for once. Kojuro nodded, and then went and opened the door. Sasuke stood on one side of a bruised, broken man, with a female ninja from his corps by the name of Itsuki on the other.

Kai visibly paled even more that I had thought possible, and she swayed. I caught her as she stumbled into my arms. "Kai!" I exclaimed, panicked. "Kai? Are you okay?"

My frantic words drew the attention of the spy. He laughed. "I never thought I'd see you again, Princess." He sneered. "We thought you would've killed yourself after seeing your brother die like that." She growled at him, shaking. Suddenly, she went still as she passed out.

This must have been one of the men who attacked Kai and her brother! "Don't you dare talk to her!" I yelled.

He laughed maniacally. "Oh, the pretty princess has herself a lover!" His lips curled into a malicious smile. "It's too bad, I wanted to be the one who ravished her perfect body, who took that precious thing she could never, ever get back. Oh wait, I was!" My eye widened in horror at what he was saying. Could it really be true?

Sasuke growled and hit him. "How can you say that? It's not true!"

The man smiled. "Oh, isn't it? Why do you think she couldn't chase after us to get her brother? Why do you think we let her live? Now, she experiences the horror of that day. Oh, but she was perfect."

Kai's eyes fluttered open. "Kai?" I asked. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Is it true? Did he… Did he do what he says he did? Did he…"

She nodded her head before I could finish my sentence. "Don't say it. Don't say that word." She was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear what she was saying. "It was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. I couldn't do anything to stop him. Four of his lackeys held me down while he did unspeakable things to me as my brother lay bleeding out on the ground." I was speechless and seething with anger. But she wasn't done speaking. "I begged them to stop. I told them that I would kill them, and that my father would really mess them up, but nothing fazed them. That man was the man who almost broke me." She took a deep, shuddering breath as she relived that terrible experience. "It hurt, it was so painful, it didn't stop until I blacked out, and the last one finished having his way with me just as I regained consciousness. When they were done, I watched as they carried Kirito away. I couldn't walk for hours after that, and when I could, I was so sore I could barely move a few steps before collapsing. My father's men found me on the ground the next morning, and my father proceeded to disown me the second he found out what had happened. He told me that I could have stopped them, saved my brother… and my honor." She stood and ignored all the looks everyone was giving her, keeping her eyes solely focused on the man who had scarred her for life. "You almost broke me. Almost. But you didn't." Her voice was cold, devoid of any and all emotion. The man shook with fear, suddenly realizing his predicament. This was a side of Kai that I had never seen before, a cruel, heartless side of her that only wanted revenge. And she would have it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kai**

I was seeing red. He had the nerve to show his face, even after how he had disgraced and dishonored me. I would show him no mercy. I would force his message out of him, and then I would kill him. I could see everyone giving me pitying looks out of my peripheral vision, but I could only focus on the monster in front of me. His expression quickly morphed from sadistic glee to stark terror. I growled low in my throat. "You almost broke me. Almost. But you didn't." I was shoving down all emotion, my soulless cruelty coming to the surface. I saw Sasuke stiffen, realization dawning in his eyes. I almost felt bad for him. He had never seen me cold before, and now I was shutting down in front of his very eyes, becoming the animalistic robot that I had masqueraded as for the fast four years.

"I-I'm s-sorry… P-Please… I'll t-tell you an-anything… J-Just don't h-hurt me." The man struggled against Sasuke and Itsuki, trying to escape his inevitable demise. I grabbed his arm and wrenched him from my best friend's clutches with superhuman strength, throwing him down to the floor and hearing a few ribs snap. "S-Stop!" he cried out, fearing for his life.

"I'll tell you what," I hissed loud enough for everyone to hear. There was no trace of anger in my voice, just a calculating edge. "You answer every single one of my questions truthfully, tell me everything I need to know, and relay your message, and I will consider letting you continue your wretched existence. If you stay put, I won't even tie you up." He nodded, the fear in his gaze just spurring me on. I pulled up a chair and maneuvered it so that the back faced him, straddling it and placing my elbows on the backrest. "What is your message? Don't stutter, because I need everyone to understand what you are saying." I gazed down at his pathetic, helpless form, my lip curling.

"Lord Reizei knows you have gathered and plan to resist his advances, and he urges you to cease and desist." I almost wanted to laugh. This was what he had humiliated me for? The man must have seen something in my expression, because he blanched and scuttled backward. "That's not all! He took your brother's body because he was showing you who his next target was. He's going for your daimyo, Princess."

Now I actually did laugh. "The old man can rot with the Devil for all I care. He disowned me. I no longer have any duty to him, whether he was my father or not. I don't care if I was supposed to inherit his fortune. Your lord can have it all."

The man met my eyes fearfully, and I narrowed them. He recoiled. "He had his way with your mother. I watched it with my own eyes."

I stiffened. "Did you participate?" When he was silent, I stalked around the chair and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. "Did. You. Participate?" I asked slowly, my hand itching to hit him until he was an unrecognizable mess. I barely restrained myself from doing just that. He slowly nodded. My vision flashed white and I punched him in the face so hard that I had probably made him go blind. I threw him down unceremoniously, making sure that a few more ribs broke.

"He… has both… of your… parents…" He gasped, choking out the words as he struggled to breathe. I kicked him in the side and went back to my chair, ignoring the whispers that were flying around the room.

"So, my people are without a leader. Is your master currently residing in my hometown?" I asked. He shook his head. "Is he at the mountain where Oda lived?" He nodded. I went back to him and crouched down so that I was at eye level with him. Unfortunately, he was still able to see. "I got all that I needed to hear, and I've considered letting you live." His eyes flared with hope as I put my hands on the sides of his face almost tenderly. I looked over at Kojuro, silently asking him if he needed to hear anything else. He shook his head, signaling that he had heard all he needed to. My mouth twisted down into a scowl as I quickly twisted my hands, snapping his neck and instantly killing him. "I decided not to." I muttered to his lifeless body.

I let down my mental walls and sagged as all the suppressed emotions flooded into my body. I looked at the other occupants of the room, my eyes finally resting on Date before I looked down in shame. I had gone cold in front of the man I most loved. I relaxed as his familiar embrace engulfed me moments later, and I sank into him, trying to protect myself from the horrors of the world. "It's okay." He murmured. "I don't think any less of you. He had it coming, and if you hadn't killed him, I most definitely would have." I sighed, marveling at how well he could read me. I finally gathered up the last shreds of my courage and looked up at everyone else. They were staring at us, but their expressions were accepting, not horrified like I had thought they would be.

"You are a valuable asset to us." Kojuro said. "You have strength that rivals Honda's, and a determination that keeps you from going darkside. You are a profound strategist, and we are fortunate to have you on our side." I looked up at him in shock, not expecting the praising words. "I also had the pleasure of watching you, Lord Masamune, and Lord Yukimura duel. You surprised me."

"Thank you." I said, standing and pulling Date up with me.

"What do you think we should do?" the girl named Kasuga asked, her eyes boring into me.

"Well," I said, contemplating our options. I was still reeling from how quickly I had been accepted. "We now know where he lives. But before we can attack him, we need the strongest army we can possibly amass. I say that we should gather all our armies here," I pointed to a large clearing on the map that someone had spread out in the middle of the table. "And then we should surround the mountain. We can attack him from all sides. It is not impossible that he already knows we will attack him, so we must assume that we do not have the element of surprise. The only thing we can do is overwhelm him. We should set out today, because the sooner we can attack, the better. We have a responsibility to the people of this country to extinguish this threat once and for all." Several people were nodding, and many were already standing, ready to get going. "Date," I said, turning to him. "Could you please supply me with a horse and provisions? My people are without a leader, and as the eldest child of the living daimyo, it falls upon me to take charge of his kingdom in his absence. I need to get to the land of Hiroshima as promptly as possible."

He nodded, a little slack-jawed. "Wait," he implored as I turned to walk away. "Is it all right if I accompany you? I'm sure Kojuro can manage just fine on his own."

"Yes, I suppose." I conceded. "I just assumed you would be more needed here."

He chuckled. "Quite the contrary. I feel like I will do more harm than good."

I smiled. "Well, I need more clothing." We exited the room together, his arm wrapped around my shoulders protectively. Date led the way to a room on the other side of the estate from mine. He opened the door to reveal a room, every wall lined with armoires. "Where did you get all these clothing?" I gasped after opening one armoire to find that it was filled to the breaking point with clothing of every size, gender, occasion, and color.

Date shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. It was always locked, but when I became daimyo I had it opened. This was all in it before, so I suppose it was a storage room of sorts." I opened every single one until I found one filled with only black garments. A satisfied smirk graced my features, replaced by surprise when I found my duster, boots, gloves, and katanas completely dry and clean. I carefully removed them and set them on the floor before diving in again. I resurfaced a several minutes later with a camisole and leggings. I also found, to my extreme pleasure, that not only did the armoire contain clothing, but weapons as well. I gathered a few knives, several shuriken, and lethal darts in capsules that could easily be concealed. I also withdrew a facemask that covered the bottom half of my face. It was a mask that fit tight to my features, so it wouldn't get in the way or fly off when I was fighting.

Date cocked an eyebrow at my choice of accessories. I shrugged. "You can never be too careful, especially if you're someone of importance. Besides, I don't want Reizei to know who I am until I decide that it is time. I at least desire that advantage over him."

Date smiled and followed me out. We parted ways outside my room, and he went to go make preparations. We would meet outside when we were done. I shed my nightdress and shimmied into the leggings, sliding the capsules into the seams. I hid a few small knives in my brassiere, pulling the camisole on over it. I slid some knives into the waistband of the leggings and pulled on my boots, slipping knives into them. I pulled on my duster and affixed the katanas to my back. The shuriken were concealed in various pockets and slipped into the gloves. I only felt safe after I slipped on the facemask.

When I felt presentable, I exited the room only to run headlong into Chosokabe. "That was quite a show you put on for us, Kai." He smiled, not in a lusty way, but in a nice, friendly way. Maybe my initial impression of him was skewed.

I sighed. "Yes, I lost control of myself for a moment back there."

Chosokabe growled. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. That man did terrible things to you, and if I were in your shoes, I would have completely lost it the second I saw his face. You, on the other hand, kept your cool and got us the information we needed. You even restrained yourself from killing him slowly and cruelly, opting to make it quick, clean, and easy. In my opinion, you kept perfect control of yourself."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"No problem." He said, grinning happily. "You remind me of my little sister." I smiled at his childish expression. "Where are you going?" he asked, finally noticing my ensemble.

"Date and I are going to Hiroshima, because now that my father is gone, I need to take control of his people." I sighed, dreading what awaited me at my childhood home.

Chosokabe tilted his head. "Your father is the daimyo of Hiroshima?" I nodded, and he escorted me to the front, where I had dueled with Yukimura and Date the night before. Date was waiting with two horses, clad in his armor. The gold crescent glinted dully from the weak light coming from the overcast sky. Bontenmaru snuffled when he saw me. Beside him stood a gorgeous black Clydesdale, her flowing mane and sleek hide shining. I smiled and walked up to her, running my hands over her defined muscles.

"What is her name?" I asked, admiring the way the muscles moved as she did.

Date wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind. "Resuriravu."

I smiled and leaned back into him. "That's a good name. It fits her." Date put the saddlebags on both horses, and then we rode off towards my destiny.


End file.
